I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication for a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks. The wireless networks may also be referred to as radio networks, radio access networks, access networks, etc.
A wireless device may be within the coverage of zero, one or multiple radio networks at any given moment. The wireless device may access the most preferred radio network among all available radio networks and may establish a radio connection with this radio network. The wireless device may also establish a data session with a designated network entity. The wireless device may thereafter exchange data via the radio connection for the data session. The radio conditions and/or network conditions may change during the data session and may affect the performance of the wireless device. It is desirable to efficiently monitor the radio and network conditions in order to obtain good service for the wireless device.